RED OCEAN
by Bloody Evil From Heaven
Summary: Ketika semuanya sudah jauh saling mengenal satu sama lain, merasakan indahnya ikatan suci yang telah ditakdirkan, kemudian mereka dipisahkan oleh sebuah ego. Tak bisakah mereka selalu bersama... selamanya? DBSK Fanfiction YunJae-YooSu-Min Oneshoot!


**Bloody's Note  
**

Fanfic ini hanya selingan sambil nunggu yang True Love update. Hehehe...mungkin updatenya setelah lebaran -disambit-

Dan terima kasih yang kemarin sudah mendoakan saya lulus ujian. Doa kalian terkabulkan :3

Diharapkan untuk tidak seenaknya copy paste cerita tanpa ijin penulis :D Apalagi sampe mengganti castnya dan mengakui hak kepemilikan #BIGLOL

**Bloody Evil From Heaven**

**Proudly Present**

******************※****※****※****************※****※****※****※****************※** **  
**

**RED OCEAN  
**

**********************※****※****************※****※****※****※****************※****※**

******************************************Cast : Member DBSK  
**

******************************************Warning : Ini cuma fanfiksi, Death!Chara, OOC, Typo bertebaran -always-, modifikasi cannon yang sumpah─gak banget─ancur T-T  
**

**Disclaimer © ****GOD, Themself, Their Agency, Their Parrents and Their fans :p**

**************************⁂** Happy Reading **⁂**

**************Yunho's POV  
**

Kusenderkan badanku di pintu mobil sambil memandang sungai Han. Semilir angin malam berhembus menggelitik wajahku. Kututup mataku menikmati lantunan melodi alam. Suara daun yang saling bergesekan dan percikan air sungai membuatku merasa rileks sejenak. Aku merogoh saku celanaku mengeluarkan pemantik dan rokok yang sengaja kubeli diperjalanan tadi. Kubuka bungkusnya kasar dan mengambil satu batang rokok lalu menyalakanya. Kuhisap kuat-kuat batangan penuh racun itu. Dapat kurasakan asap kotor mulai memenuhi paru-paruku, membuatnya terasa terbakar.

Uhuk,

Aku terbatuk perih. Cih! Aku memang sudah lama berhenti merokok. Kujatuhkan rokok yang masih menyala itu ke tanah dan menginjaknya. Aku mencengkram rambutku kuat. Memoriku berputar mengingat kejadian dua hari yang lalu. Jaejoong, Yoochun dan Junsu sepakat keluar dari SMEntertaiment, agensi yang sudah menaungi kami selama bertahun-tahun. Agensi...yang telah mempertemukan kami berlima. Mereka bertiga juga mengajakku dan Changmin untuk keluar. Namun aku menolaknya. Aku ingin tetap mempertahankan TVXQ dan Changmin masih terlalu muda untuk menempuh jalur hukum. Bagaimana dengan masa depanya nanti? Kami berdebat hebat. Ah...lebih tepatnya aku dan Jaejoong yang berdebat, sementara dongsaeng kami hanya menundukan kepala mereka. Sebenarnya aku juga sangat muak dengan kontrak budak agensi kami itu. Tapi...bukankah hanya tinggal beberapa tahun lagi dan semuanya berakhir? Aku menghela nafas kasar. Haaah...lebih baik aku kembali ke dorm. Kubuang bungkus rokok yang tersisa ke tempat sampah dan bergegas masuk ke mobilku.

Roda mobilku bergulir kencang, toh malam sudah larut sehingga jalanan sepi. Aku memelankan laju mobilku begitu memasuki halaman dorm. Setelah memarkirkan mobilku di depan garasi, aku segera mengeluarkan kunci pintu dorm dari saku jaketku. Kuraih gagang pintu bersiap memasukan kunci, namun pintu itu terayun perlahan.

'Kenapa tidak terkunci?'

Aku menyernyit melihat ke dalam ruangan dorm yang gelap gulita.

'Apa mereka semua sudah tidur?'

Aku melepas sepatuku dan meletakanya di rak. Ugh...kenapa udara didalam panas sekali? Apa ACnya mati? Kulangkahkan kakiku menuju dapur karena merasa haus. Aku berjalan didalam kegelapan. Hei, aku sudah tinggal bertahun-tahun disini, ingat? Aku sudah mengenal betul seluk beluk dorm ini.

Sampai di dapur, kuraba dinding samping mencari saklar lampu.

klek,

Lampu menyala menerangi dapur dan kulihat Yoochun, Changmin dan Junsu menelungkupkan kepala mereka di meja dengan makanan berserakan di sekitar mereka. Ck, kenapa mereka tidur di dapur? Kuhampiri Changmin dan menggoyangkan pundaknya pelan untuk membangunkanya namun Changmin tetap bergeming. Karena kesal, kubalikan tubuhnya dan seketika aku terkejut. Wajahnya pucat dan begitu dingin. Dari mulutnya keluar busa putih pekat. Dengan was-was aku langsung membalikan tubuh Yoochun dan Junsu. Keadaan mereka tak berbeda dengan Changmin. Sontak aku terjatuh di lantai dengan mata menbelalak ngeri. Kepalaku seperti dipukul palu godam mengetahui kenyataan bahwa ketiga dongsaengku...sudah tak bernyawa lagi.

"Kau kenapa Yunnie?"

Aku menoleh melihat namja yang sedang berdiri di belakangku. Aku berdiri dan dengan tubuh gemetaran aku menunjuk ke arahnya.

"K-kau...Apa yang kau lakukan pada mereka bertiga, Jae?"

Hening. Jaejoong hanya menatapku dengan mata kosongnya.

"Jae...Jae..Kau bercanda kan? K-kau...KAU MERACUNI MEREKA JAE!" bentakku keras.

"Kau tahu." Jaejoong akhirnya membuka suaranya, "Aku hanyalah anak angkat dalam keluargaku. Setelah aku nekat pergi dari rumah dan kemudian aku bertemu kalian, aku merasa kalau kalian adalah keluargaku. Aku yang terbiasa menjadi anak bungsu harus menjadi anak sulung saat bertemu kalian. Aku sangat mencintai kalian berempat, aku...aku...aku tidak ingin kita berpisah," Dan tangisnya pun pecah. Kepalanya menunduk dengan bahunya yang bergetar.

Aku meringis mendengarnya. Aku teringat saat pertama kali kami bertemu, saat kami ditraining bersama-sama, saat kami pertama kali debut, saat kami pertama kali mendapat penghargaan, saat kami belumlah menjadi apa-apa sampai kami mencapai puncak kesuksesan. Ya, kami adalah keluarga. Dan keluarga harus selalu bersama satu sama lain sampai kapanpun.

"Yunnie..."

Kulihat Jaejoong mengambil pisau dari belakang tubuhnya. Lampu dapur membuat benda itu berkilat tajam. Aku tersenyum melihatnya. Ya, aku paham sekarang Jae. Kurentangkan tanganku dan mengangguk ke arahnya yang perlahan menghampiriku.

JLEB

Bibirku masih tetap menyunggingkan senyuman diantara darah yang keluar dari mulutku. Tanganku terangkat menghapus air mata yang menodai wajah cantiknya, mengisyaratkanya untuk berhenti menangis. Kurebahkan kepalaku yang mulai terasa berat dibahunya seraya memeluknya erat. Aku tersenyum samar mendengar bisikan lirihnya ditelingaku.

'Saranghae Yunnie'

Dan tanganku pun terkulai lemas.

**End of Yunho's POV**

Jaejoong menyeret keempat tubuh tak bernyawa itu ke ruang tengah dorm satu-persatu. Mendudukan mereka berempat disofa panjang didepan televisi. Kemudian ia kembali ke dapur, mengambil derigen berisi bensin yang telah disiapkanya sebelumnya di lemari bawah. Diangkatnya derigen itu dan dituangkanya isinya ke seluruh penjuru dorm. Jaejoong membuang derigen yang sudah kosong itu ke sudut ruangan, menimbulkan bunyi kelontang keras. Bau bensin menguar tajam membuat kepalanya sedikit pusing. Jaejoong lalu mengambil pemantik disaku celananya, menyalakan dan melemparkanya ke genangan bensin yang langsung menyala, meliuk-liuk indah.

Sang lead vocal itu kemudian menghampiri ketiga dongsaengnya. Mengecup kening mereka satu-persatu dan yang terakhir, mencium bibir sang leader yang mulai mendingin. Jaejoong lalu memejamkan matanya dan memeluk keempat tubuh tak bernyawa itu, menghiraukan api yang merambat ke arah mereka berlima.

Karena mereka adalah **DBSK.**

Karena mereka adalah **TVXQ.**

Karena mereka adalah **Tohoshinki.**

Mereka berlima akan selalu dikelilingi lautan merah abadi.

**Red ocean.**

**END  
**

**Bloody's Note  
**

Waaa...fanfic nista macam apa ini -digebukicassie- Kalo orang yang lembut itu biasanya menyimpan jiwa psycho, kayak Jeje gitulah #LOL

Seperti biasa, terima kasih sudah menyempatkan waktu membaca fanfic nista ini. Oh ya, kalau ada pertanyaan seputar fanfic yang pernah saya buat silahkan hubungi dokter #slapped Maksudnya hubungi facebook saya **Silver Kimfa, **atau blog saya silver-kimfa. blogspot. com *hapus spasi*

**Regards,  
**

**Bloody Evil From Heaven  
**

**─ 13 Agustus 2012 ─**


End file.
